Care
by Eudoxus
Summary: KakaNaru almost drabble. Because sometimes, patience isn't Kakashi's best virtue.


AN: This was supposed to be a simple little KakaNaru drabble, but I got carried away... and made it a bit long for a drabble. Ah well. I've written better, in my opinion, but please enjoy anyways

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Kakashi. I do own the first 100 episodes of Naruto and a Naruto fighter, both of these being my life. Please do not sue me, I really don't want to give them up.

You're eyes, they're so big, so confused. You're staring at me like I just punched you in the gut after you confessed you're deepest secret. But I was the one to confess the secret, wasn't I? Did I betray your trust Naruto? Have I done something unforgivable? Have I brought your entire world crashing down around you like some kind of maniac killer, taking shuriken and deadly jutsus to your every belief?

You've known me for how long now, Naruto? Three years? Long enough to learn to trust me, and long enough to earn my trust in return. Yes, that's right, I trust you. Do you think I would have allowed you to witness that little secret of mine if I didn't? And it's been so very long since I've truly trusted anyone. Such a long time ago. I think HE was the last one who I trusted. But he's dead, and all the secrets I ever gave to him have gone to the devil or to god or to whoever the hell else, but I don't really care if they know, I suppose.

You look so lost right now, like a puppy off it's leash. And I suppose it's my fault; I guess I shouldn't have done that. You weren't ready. They say I'm patient. Maybe I should have waited a bit longer to tell you. Or maybe I should have never told you. But maybe they're wrong, and maybe I'm really horribly impatient. But honestly, I think three years is long enough to wait, too long. And truly, I couldn't care less what they think.

And it's your own fault, you know. That I did it. You were the one that invited me to spar with you, and you were the one that pulled that MOVE. Of course I was going to stare. You just looked so different, so… not Naruto, and it was almost frightening. But you didn't interpret it that way, did you? Of course not, because every other semi-normal male who lays eyes on that form tends to faint from blood loss. So naturally, Kakashi, the pervert, would have the same reaction. And then you have the audacity to turn back, and even more to allow that LOOK to cross your face. That hurt puppy look.

Do I like you better like that? Of course I don't, idiot. But would you listen to me? Of course not, you never do. You never listen to anyone, why should now be any different? So I showed you. I did the only thing I could think of doing to make that hurt look disappear, if only to replace it with something akin to fright. Am I really that scary, Naruto? You've certainly never been afraid of me before. In fact, you're one of the few who can look my in both my eyes, one of them horribly marred and holding the dreaded sharingan, the tool I've used so many times to kill so many people. You can look straight into the eyes of a killer, something very few wish to do in the first place, and ask if it's time to eat. Or if I'll buy you ramen. Or something equally stupid and obviously not fear filled.

You know Naruto, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd make you scared, and I hoped to god it would never happen. But what's worse, you believing I don't like you, or you being afraid of me liking you like THAT? I don't know, and since you're still staring at me, I might as well leave. There's no point in staying if you're not going to say anything.

So I turn away from your big, blue eyes, still silently questioning me, still holding that tinge of fear that I hate to see on people I love. And yes, that one wasn't a mistake, either. I love you. And I love Sasuke and Sakura, too, of course. But in a different way, though we're not going into that now, because even if you weren't frozen in shock, it would still take a miracle to help me explain it to you. You're dense sometimes, you know that? Most of the time, actually.

It's as I turn away from you that you say the first thing you've said to me since that stupid, baseless accusation of yours. 'Wait!'

And I wait. I don't turn around, but I wait. Because I know that if I turn around, I might try and take back everything I said to you, everything I did. I might be too frightened to live with the truth and the fact that my favorite student, favorite ANYBODY, for that matter, hates me more than he hates the demon residing in him. And I wait because I'm not sure what you'll do. Maybe you'll try and hurt me? I doubt that. As violent as your nature is, you would never hurt a friend, if I can still be called that, and you would never hurt a man with his back turned.

You tug on my shirt. I haven't even noticed your approach, but I suppose that's what happens when you get caught up in your thoughts. You tug on it again, when I don't respond, and with a sigh, I turn around and face you. I really don't want to, but when could I ever truly say no to you? And when I look into your face, the fear is gone, almost like it was never there in the first place, because generally fear doesn't fade that quickly. But there something else there now, your face is scrunched up in concentration (have I really gotten you to think for once?), and your lips are curving up slightly, almost a smile. Not quite, but almost. And it's almost enough to give me hope, that maybe you DON'T hate me. Or maybe you're just plotting how to kill me. Some rash, open, easily dodgeable attack, I'd imagine. But I'm not sure I'd try to dodge or block or do anything but stand here if you did.

And then you're hugging me. I could say I'm shocked, but I don't think that would quite cover it. I've just kissed you, Naruto. You're supposed to be gagging in disgust, and attacking me out of hate. Or just standing there, afraid, like you did in the beginning. But no, you're hugging me. And I'm slightly confused, to say the least.

I grunt a little as you squeeze harder before loosening your grasp on me, face still buried in my sweaty shirt and Jounin vest, nuzzling my stomach slightly. Quite unexpected.

'Naruto?'

'Love you to, Sensei.'

I just grin a little through my mask and hug back. Well, that wasn't so bad I guess. Even I'm not sure what will happen next, but you know what? I couldn't care less at the moment.

AN: Yeah, can anyone say... at a loss for a good ending? I might revise that if I can think of anything better. Probably not. If anyone has a pairing or request they'd like me to try my hands at, please feel free to ask  
(That's all. Time to go review for you.)


End file.
